


I Wish for This Night Time to Last for a Life Time

by ViimaTheFailcat



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Music, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin and Ori do the frick frack to heavy metal. AKA lol failcat can’t write smut.</p>
<p>Playlist:<br/>Nightwish - Sleeping Sun<br/>Sonata Arctica - Tallulah (Even if I don’t think Dwalin would listen to Sonata but eehhhh susped your disbelief on this one)<br/>Rammstein - Seemann<br/>Metallica - Nothing Else Matters</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish for This Night Time to Last for a Life Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be published for the Week of Orwal, but it took a bit longer than I expected.

“Are you sure about this?” Dwalin asked as he put some music on from his laptop. To Ori’s surprise, soft music started playing, with a female singer. “We can just go to sleep.”

 

Ori nodded and bit his lip. “I’m sure. It’s okay,” he said, “I’m just a bit nervous.”

 

Dwalin smiled and stepped close to Ori, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him. “Just tell me if it’s too much,” he murmured.

 

“Of course,” Ori breathed and closed the distance between their lips again.

 

Dwalin’s hands caressed Ori’s torso as the bigger man walked them backwards towards the bed. Ori’s legs hit the edge of the bed and Dwalin pulled away enough to tug his shirt off. Ori’s hands landed on his chest hesitantly, feeling the muscles under the skin. Dwalin let him touch and look, pulling the hem of Ori’s shirt from his trousers and slipping his hands underneath, feeling the soft, smooth skin. Ori shivered, but didn’t move away. Instead he unbuttoned the shirt and shrugged it off. He set his hands to Dwalin’s shoulders and looked away shyly, chewing his lip. Dwalin caressed Ori’s sides and pulled him into a kiss, to which the shorter man responded eagerly. Dwalin’s hands slipped to the waistband of Ori’s trousers, opening the belt and unzipping. Ori pushed them down, leaving him in his underwear. Dwalin stepped back and did the same to himself, removing his underwear too. He licked his lips nervously as he waited Ori to react.

 

For a moment, Ori just stared, eyes flicking over Dwalin’s chest and stomach. They slipped even lower for a moment before he looked away bashfully. Dwalin smiled and was about to say that Ori was allowed to look when the younger turned his eyes back and looked straight at Dwalin’s crotch. Dwalin was already half-hard and huge. Ori bit his lip nervously. That was going to be inside of him soon. Dwalin stepped back to Ori and kissed him again.

 

“Would you like to lie down?” he asked against Ori’s lips. Ori nodded and sat on the bed and laid down on his back, a touch awkward. Dwalin joined him, laying down on his side next to Ori to not make him feel gaged. Dwalin ran his hand on Ori’s chest, making the younger shiver again.

 

“Wh-what should I do?” Ori asked breathlessly.

 

“Just relax,” Dwalin murmured and kissed Ori, deep and passionate. While they kissed, the song ended and a simple piano melody filled the air. Slowly, Ori relaxed under Dwalin’s slow, warm caresses. Carefully, Dwalin moved his hand to massage the bulge on Ori’s underwear. The boy moaned and his hips bucked against the touch. Dwalin smirked, hooking his fingers on the elastic of Ori’s pants.

 

“Can I…?” Dwalin asked, tugging the fabric gently. Ori nodded and lifted his hips as Dwalin tugged the underwear down. Ori bit his lip again and Dwalin could see he had a hard time not covering himself. Dwalin distracted him with a kiss.

 

“How far do you want to go?” Dwalin asked as he wrapped his fingers around Ori, making the younger gasp.

 

“I-I… Want… I want to go all the way,” Ori panted, hiding his face into his hands. Dwalin pried the hands away gently so he could see Ori.

 

“You haven’t done it before, have you?”

 

“No.” Ori shook his head. “B-but I’ve f-fingered myself and I… I’ve used a toy to stretch myself.” Dwalin blinked.

 

“Have you now?” he asked, half numbly, half impressed.

 

Ori nodded, cheeks flaming red.

 

“How long?”

 

“S-since after a few weeks we started dating. I… I looked up how anal sex works and… Yeah.”

 

Dwalin smiled and kissed Ori. “Smart thinking. It’ll make things easier.”

 

Ori smiled too, relaxing a bit.

 

“So did you like it?” Dwalin asked, “Being penetrated? Do you want to do it?”

 

Ori huffed. “I already said that I do.”

 

Dwalin chuckled. “Just making sure.” Then he reached over to his nightstand and pulled a few items out. Lube and condoms, of course. “Do you want me to prepare you?” Dwalin asked. Ori nodded.

 

“How should… What position should I be in?” Ori asked shyly.

 

“Roll over. On your stomach,” Dwalin murmured, “might be easier that way.” Ori did as he was told, drawing a sharp breath as his erection got pressed between his body and the mattress.

 

“Lift your hips a bit,” Dwalin instructed again, nudging Ori’s hip. As Ori did so, Dwalin slipped a pillow under the younger man’s hips.

 

“I’m going to start,” Dwalin informed as he opened the bottle of lube, pouring some of the slick onto his fingers. Ori nodded and fisted the sheets. Dwalin brought his slick fingers to Ori’s hole. “Ready?” Ori nodded again, lifting his hips.

 

Dwalin smiled and kissed Ori’s shoulder as he circled the boy’s hole with his finger, making him shiver and whine.

 

“G-get on with it!” Ori pleaded.

 

Dwalin chuckled and pressed the finger in. Ori gasped and arched his back, pushing against the feeling.

 

“Good?” Dwalin asked as he moved the finger slowly.

 

“Yeah,” Ori panted, “better than my own fingers.” Dwalin smiled and kissed Ori’s shoulder again.

 

Dwalin continued fingering Ori in a slow pace, until the younger man expressed his impatience. Dwalin indulged him, spreading kisses all over Ori’s shoulders. Soon the song had changed to a surprisingly gentle German song and Ori was easily able to take three of Dwalin’s fingers.

 

“Are you ready for me?” Dwalin asked gently. Ori nodded.

 

“Yes. Yes. Please.”

 

Dwalin grinned as he grabbed a condom. “Do you want to go on?”

 

Ori glared at him over his shoulder. “Didn’t I already say that I do?”

 

Dwalin chuckled as he rolled the condom onto himself.

 

“Can I turn around?” Ori asked quietly. “I want to see you.”

 

“It would be easier if you lied on your stomach,” Dwalin said, “but if you want to, go ahead.”

 

Ori rolled over and spread his legs, planting his heels into the mattress. Dwalin smiled and kissed Ori’s knee.

 

“You are gorgeous,” Dwalin murmured as he lubed himself. Ori blushed and smiled shyly.

 

“Says the man who goes to gym regularly,” he whispered.

 

Dwalin moved so he was above Ori and between his legs. “There are different kinds of gorgeous,” he said as he bent down to Ori’s lips. “Ready?” he asked as he positioned himself on Ori’s opening. The younger man shivered and nodded.

 

Dwalin pushed in slowly, carefully, groaning at the heat and the pressure. Ori drew a sharp breath, tensing at first but relaxing quickly.

 

“Okay? Should I stop?” Dwalin asked, panting.

 

“Don’t you dare,” Ori hissed, wrapping his arms around Dwalin’s neck. Dwalin chuckled and continued pushing in until his hips pressed against Ori’s. Dwalin paused, letting Ori get used to the feeling, leaning his forehead on Ori’s, both breathing the same air. As Dwalin waited, he wrapped his fingers around Ori’s cock and stroked it gently, bringing it to hardness again.

 

“M-move,” Ori pleaded after a while, “please.”

 

Dwalin nodded and pulled back slowly, before pushing back in. The two of them moaned at the same time. Dwalin started a slow, steady rhythm, listening to the sounds Ori made beneath him. The lad sounded like he was enjoying himself so Dwalin picked up the pace. Ori clung to him, wrapping his legs around his waist, moaning loudly as it pushed Dwalin even deeper into him.

 

“How does it feel?” Dwalin asked.

 

“Good. Amazing,” Ori panted.

 

Dwalin chuckled breathlessly, snapping his hips into Ori. Ori grabbed Dwalin’s head and pulled him down to a messy, hungry kiss. Dwalin responded to the kiss and growled quietly.

 

The two fell silent, the only noise in the room was Dwalin’s playlist, the quiet slaps when skin met skin and Ori’s occasional moan. The song had changed to something Ori actually recognized. Metallica’s Nothing Else Matters.

 

With every thrust, Ori felt his orgasm draw closer. “I-I’m going to…” he panted.

 

“It’s okay,” Dwalin murmured, kissing Ori’s neck. “Go ahead.”

 

Ori whimpered and in a few thrusts he came, moaning and arching his back and coating Dwalin’s fist and his own stomach with his come. Dwalin groaned as Ori clamped around him and his hips bucked once, twice before he came too.

 

There was a moment when they both just laid there, gasping for breath. Dwalin was the first to move, pulling from Ori and laying down next to him.

 

“Everything okay?” he asked.

 

Ori chuckled breathlessly. “Yeah. Couldn’t be better.”

 

Dwalin smiled and leant over to kiss him. “I’ll clean you up,” he said and moved to Ori’s stomach, starting to lick the semen off of it. Ori gasped and his stomach jolted.

 

Dwalin smirked. “Everything okay?”

 

Ori nodded, staring at Dwalin with wide eyes. “Yeah, I just didn’t expect you to… do that.” A pause. “But do go on.”

 

Dwalin chuckled and did so, licking Ori clean with long, slow licks.

 

“How does it taste?” Ori asked shyly.

 

“You’ve never tasted it?” Dwalin asked. Ori shook his head.

 

“Would you like to?”

 

Ori considered it for a short moment. “Maybe some other time.”

 

Dwalin smiled. He hadn’t missed the implication that there would be an other time. “Could you roll over, love?”

 

Ori rolled over and Dwalin kissed his shoulder and murmured: “I’m going to check that everything’s fine down here,” his hands grazed on Ori’s buttocks, “okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Dwalin kissed Ori’s shoulder again and spread the cheeks. Everything seemed to be fine, so Dwalin kissed Ori’s lower back and reached for the wipes. He cleaned Ori up gently before standing.

 

“Where are you going?” Ori asked sleepily.

 

“I’ll just throw the condom in the trash, it won’t be far,” Dwalin promised. Ori hummed and closed his eyes. Dwalin disposed of the condom and wiped his hands with a wet wipe. Then he laid down again and Ori cuddled to him. Dwalin spread the blanket over them and held Ori close.

 

“Was it good?” Dwalin asked.

 

“Yes,” Ori muttered, “Amazing.”

 

Dwalin kissed Ori slowly. “Sleep?”

 

Ori nodded. “Sleep,” he agreed, closing his eyes.

 

So they fell asleep, holding each other close. The playlist continued playing quietly in the background, setting a surprising soundtrack to their dreams.


End file.
